In the field of analytical weighing, it is extremely important to provide every element of the scale with a given minimum of error. Of all the elements in the scale, none is more important than that portion which determines when the scale is properly in balance. The scale disclosed in the present invention is of a new variety of automatically operating analytical balances, and the invention is for a transducer for this new scale, which is both accurate and sensitive.
The problem with all nulling devices is that they are often influenced by other forces, frictional effects, inaccuracies in knife edges or other pivoting structure.
The present null detector is designed to be substantially free of the aforementioned influences, and is therefore, believed to be more sensitive and accurate than similar prior art devices.